simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Monorail 2015 Event
The is the sixteenth major event released to The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It was released to all players on August 11, 2015, three weeks after the release of the Springfield Heights Expansion. It ended on September 15, 2015. The event was divided in three different Acts. The Acts were scheduled as following: * Act 1: August 11, 2015 - August 23, 2015 * Act 2: August 23, 2015 - September 4, 2015 * Act 3: September 4, 2015 - September 15, 2015 The Quest A Rail of One City drives the player through the first act of the event. The event centered around constructing and operating the Springfield Monorail, and required, among other things, that Springfielders collect Junk, Metal, Plastic and Glass to be converted into Blueprints (Act 1), Duct Tape (Act 2) and Bells and Whistles (Act 3) at the Project Board in order to get personal prizes, and when they got all of them, extra track pieces. Rail Yard Permanent Prizes A new permanent feature gives the player the opportunity to get 16 Track Pieces and 5 donuts every week. More details: Rail Yard Permanent Prizes. New Content Buildings= |-|Characters= |-|Consumables= |-|Costumes= |-|Decorations= |-|Station's Extensions= Returning Content Buildings= |-|Characters= |-|Decorations= Personal Prizes |-|Act 1 Prizes= |-|Act 2 Prizes= |-|Act 3 Prizes= Ahead of the Track Friend Actions During the event, players performed Friend Actions by dumping garbage onto their neighbors' buildings, in a manner similar to Vandalizing (normal harvesting was disabled.) Eligible buildings displayed an icon depicting a garbage-filled wheelbarrow. An affected building displayed animated "stink lines," and was cleaned by its owner by tapping on it. Besides the usual Friend Points, Cash and XP, dumping Junk rewarded 6 Blueprints, Duct Tape or Bells and Whistles for the first 90 friend actions, clearing it rewarded 1 for each building and showed the name of the friend who dumped the garbage. Event's Quests Many quests are introduced during the event. See the table below for a detailed list. Trivia * The event was teased on the game's facebook page on August 7, 2015. * The event drew its primary themes and elements from the episodes Marge vs. the Monorail and Trash of the Titans, as well as material from The Old Man and the Lisa. * Initially, there was a small bug that crashed the game if the player changed Homer into his Conductor Costume. Another update was released shortly afterwards to fix this bug. * During the event, the Town landing point was moved to the Project Board. * Even though the event ended on September 15, 2015, the game stated in one place that it will end on September 28, 2015. * Most of the event's content returned on July 26, 2016 for the Dilapidated Rail Yard Expansion. Gallery Monorail-Icon.jpg|The app icon during the event. Monorail 2015 Splash Screen.png|The splash screen during the event. Monorail 2015 Store Banner.png|The store banner for the event. Monorail 2015 Event Guide.png|The guide for the event. Monorail 2015 Store Panel.png|The store panel for the event. Monorail 2015 Artwork.png Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Limited Time Category:Monorail 2015 Event